spinnerettefandomcom-20200215-history
The Comment Section
Background Often the mark of a great webcomic is the community that it builds around it, and here is where Spinnerette marks itself as a great webcomic. Starting of briefly as a forum, the community soon transitioned into a comment section found directly on the comic's website, first through WordPress and later through Disqus. Starting of with only a handful of fairly active commenters, it soon turned into a bustling community full of interesting characters. Members of the comment sections engage in conversations, developed traditions, and cooperate in joint projects, and stories. Though members have come and gone, this community has been the epicenter of the Spinnerette spirit. Trials The Comment section has had a few struggles in the past. We have had some internet trolls try, unsuccessfully, to tear it apart, but these are common problem in any internet community. Still, two conflicts stand out. The first is the WordPress Crash: one of WordPress's updates caused the Spinnerette website to not function properly, leaving the comment section in the dark for a few days. This led to a switch to Disqus, which used to have many quirks that frustrated some of the veteran commenters. The second incident was the infamous Claim War. It involved one of the oldest traditions in the community, where members can claim a chracter in the comic. It was all good fun except when the character White Heron was introduced. Several commenters tried to claim her simultaniously and started to argue over who claimed her first. The incident almost tore the claiming tradition apart, until a set of rules were established. On January 10, 2016, Krow announced that he was planning on closing down the comment section in order to give himself more time to focus on other projects that moderating the comment section was taking up, suggesting the community relocate to a free messageboard or forum and use TV Tropes as a medium for discussing the comic. In response the community created a new disqus channel. Running Gags and Traditions ''Hellsing'' Spinnerette : An early running gag where pages or comment threads featuring Mecha Maid in danger would have a comment where Spinnerette undergoes a Man-Spider-type transformation and enacts the "Seras Victoria vs. Zorin Blitz" scene from Hellsing. Goat Sacrificing : When a reference to physics is made, goats must be sacrificed or the cat-girls die. Claiming : The act of declaring a character as ones waifu or husbando. Infinite Wrong Wolf Clones : Wrong Wolf possesses a limitless number of clones mass-produced by hidden facilities across the multiverse. Good fun with the infinite number of clones everyone's favorite community member... and the brutal maraudings you can do to them! Wolfco : Wolfco is a megacorporation whose shareholders, board of directors, executives, and all other employees consist of wrong wolf clones. Wolfco manufactures an absurdly wide range of products, all of which inevitably malfunction are of the highest quality. Science! : When one shouts out "SCIENCE!" a Wrong Wolf Clone gets struck by lighting. The qualities of this lightning are currently under research. The Cardboard Chronicles : The Cardboard Chronicles, also referred to as the CBC ''(no relation to the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation), was a roleplay writing project begun in 2012 by Wolfen and wolf.spider. Jointly written by community members wolf.spider, Curious Spinny Fan, and Asura, it featured characters based on the avatars of several other commentators as well as original characters. It was moved to DeviantArt in 2013, after concerns and complaints were voiced regarding the length of posts making it difficult to navigate the comment section. Unfortunately, all of the material written prior to the move to DeviantArt was erased by a Discus update. It is on hiatus as of December 2014. There is talk about a reboot, but nothing definite has been announced.. 'Orbital Anti Bad-Pun Cannon' : The Orbital Anti-Bad Pun Cannon (OABPC) is a device that smites any bad pun discovered by the community. It is located on the moon and so falls under Adamas' jurisdiction. Wrong Wolf and his clones continuously tamper with it, causing it to malfunction and fire random substances. For some reasons it won't shoot Wordpuns designed as props in a commenter franchise. '''Making Bastet Mad' : Should anything untoward happen to a cat (for some reason, catgirls don't count), Bastet - the Egyptian goddess of cats - visits her wrath upon the guilty party by abducting them in a vortex of sand. Typically the guilty party will reappear some time later in the Sahara, reeking of used kitty litter. Current and Former Members * Adamas: Lord of the moon and the OABPC. * Asura: Our resident six-armed eldritch kaiju. Enjoys fighting with and trying to eat the other commentators, especially wrong wolf and his clones. Hates cats but is afraid of Bastet. * Bakaneko: Our "bewbs" enthusiast; a self-proclaimed dumb cat with surprising moments of insight, who is also Batman. * BladeWolves: * Chelvo, the Swampseeker:'The Demi-splinter of the Hagius-aspect of the Swampseeker WeJu, hates Delta with a passion, likes messing with others and is not immune to retribution. * 'CrocoGuy: Wolfen's "son" and the Prince of the Community. * Curious Spinny Fan: Purple-haired star of The Cardboard Chronicles''. Currently inactive''. * Delicious Vodka DeBlair: * Fate: Electric Elemental, Servant of PsyGen, Responsible for the R63 Incident. * Game Goddess: Our local goddess. * GreatGoldWyrm: * Instant Spinny Fan: Our local human encyclopedia. * Jaston: A myrmidon with Fire and Stabbing-power * KittyKatt09: Resident hammer-swinging Harley Quinn fangirl. * KrazyKrow: Author of Spinnerette and Emperor of the Community. * Lady Songbird: Krow's lovely wife and Empress of the Community. * Mongoose van Donkereschrijver: A Distorted Reality Endoplasmic Augmented Medium, or DREAM: an estranged enigma from a time line long past * mouthofxenu: Our dark god worshipping Medusa. responsible for the naked franklin incident * Mr.13: Our expert on the void, Brother to Psychotic Genius, actually the same person as him. * ∞λ"One Made Ω Googolplex"λ∞: An anomalous entity known as "Narrator". has a habit of randomly making deities mostly cats (friends with Bastet), writing fanfiction about various pantheons, and creating OCs like team KSMC (cosmic). only one who can't access this wiki for long without technical difficulties and has a personal editor/stalker-NOTICE ME SEMPAI!. second time gone AWOL. * Psychotic Genius: An explorer and collector of oddities, Brother to Mr.13, actually the same person as him. * Samurai Guy: '''Hired * '''Scar Man!!!: Our mad scientist and Gaia cultist with his own franchise. Currently Inactive. * Seeoahtlahmakaskay: Our resident yandere talking racoon, and Therapod's wife. * Silent_Rain: The resident Unseelie fairy. * SgtWadeyWilson: A Deadpool fanboy with a remarkably similar personality to his idol. * Solaris: Personification of the Sun and overseer of the solar system. * Sven Ragnarsonn: A Viking chief. * Templeton: Our local Temporal Detective, and nemesis of Asura. * Therapod: Our local talking dinosaur, and Seeoahtlahmakaskay's hubby. * Vernon K. Avaritt III: Our old man! * Wolfen: The Queen of the Community. * wolf.spider: Our resident harbinger of chaos. * Wrong Wolf: A "Greta-chan" fanatic and CrocoGuy watcher who defies all sense of logic and reason, and possesses an inexhaustible number of reality breaking clones. Category:Comment section